Der Schützling
by whitelightner78
Summary: Jetzt noch verbessertes und genaueres Ende Was geschah mit Chris, Christina und den Kids?
1. Inhaltsverzeichnis

**Disclaimer (für die Inhaltsangabe und alle 12 Kapitel):  
**Diese Geschichte ist nur zum Spaß. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Jedem gehören die Figuren die die betreffenden Personen erfunden haben.

* * *

Hallo liebe Leser!

Nach Übersetzung und Überarbeitung des Endes nun die deutsche Version meiner Geschichte "The Charge" für euch. Viele Spaß beim Lesen.

Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Gruß  
Whitelightner78

* * *

Hallo liebe Leser!

Hier nochmal ein kleine Notiz von mir. Wie ihr sehen könnt habe ich diese Story nun in Kapitel eingeteilt und das Ende nochmals verbessert. Es wird nun ausführlicher beschrieben, was mit den einzelnen Personen in der Zukunft passiert ist. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr sie nochmal lest und euere Meinung sagt.

Vielen Dank und einen schönen Abend.

Gruß  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Inhaltsangabe**

Kapitel 1:Gespräch mit den Ältesten

Kapitel 2:Familientreffen

Kapitel 3:Christina, Rose und die Anderen

Kapitel 4:Willst du es wirklich wissen?

Kapitel 5:Neues Schicksal

Kapitel 6:Verloren und gewonnen

Kapitel 7:Die Zukunft

Kapitel 8:Hallo Dad!

Kapitel 9Die Wege, die sie gingen 1 – Christina

Kapitel 10Die Wege, die sie gingen 2 – Christopher

Kapitel 11:Die Wege, die sie gingen 3 – Steven and Emily

Kapitel 12:Das Geschenk der Ältesten


	2. Gespräch mit den Ältesten

**Kapitel 1 – Gespräch mit den Ältesten**

„Warum ich?" fragte Leo den anderen Ältesten. "Ihr habt mich von meinem Sohn und meiner Frau getrennt, damit ich hier bei euch bleiben kann und nun befehlt ihr mir auf ein fremdes Mädchen aufzupassen, verbittet es mir aber weiterhin meine Familie zu sehen. Es gibt doch auf der Erde genug andere Wächter des Lichtes die diese Aufgabe übernehmen können, oder etwa nicht?" "Dies ist ein ganz besonderes Mädchen. Sie ist halb Hexe, halb Älteste, genau wie ihr Vater." "Oh, es hat also noch ein Ältester die Regeln gebrochen und ich soll nun auf sein Kind aufpassen?" "Ja, wir wollen dich. Du bist der Richtige für diese Aufgabe. Die Kleine ist gerade ein Jahr alt, aber ihre Magie bereits jetzt sehr stark. Rose braucht dringend unsere Hilfe, da sie, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Tochter, keine magischen Kräfte besitzt. Du musst dieses Kind leiten und beschützen." "Was soll das heißen? Wollt ihr mir sagen, dass dieses Mädchen alle ihre magischen Fähigkeiten vom Vater geerbt hat? Dann bedeuten das, das er auch nur ein halber Ältester und zur anderen Hälfte eine Hexe ist. Um wenn handelt es sich?" "Ja richtig, er ist ein Halbblut. Wir sind uns sicher, dass er es lieben würde, sich um sein kleines Mädchen zu kümmern. Er weiß allerdings nicht dass es sie gibt und ihre Mutter will ihm auch nichts von ihr erzählen." "Warum?"

"Die Beiden hatten einen One Night Stand miteinander, das war vor ca. 2 Jahren. Sie liebt ihn immer noch, weiß jedoch auch dass sein Herz einer anderen Frau gehört." "An jenem Abend hatten sie sich bis spät in den Abend unterhalten, jede Menge getrunken und waren, als Folge dessen, gemeinsam im Bett gelandet. Als Rose ihre Schwangerschaft bemerkte, machte war sie sehr glücklich. Wenigsten war ihr so etwas zur Erinnerung an ihn geblieben. Von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten hatte er ihr nichts zählt, daher war sie etwas schockiert als das Baby, mit dem sie im vierten Monat schwanger war, das erste Mal seine Magie zeigte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt nahmen wir das erste Mal Kontakt auf, um sie über die speziellen magischen Fähigkeiten ihres Babys aufzuklären. Am Anfang verstand sie es nicht, doch letztlich gab sie uns doch ihr Ok, dem kleinen Mädchen einen Wächter des Lichtes oder Ältesten an die Seite zu stellen, wenn ihre Magie stärker werden würde und sie damit nicht mehr allein klar könnte. Sie stellte jedoch eine Bedingung, der Vater des Kindes sollte nichts von der Existenz seiner kleinen Tochter erfahren. Wir stimmten zu. Nun ist der besagte Zeitpunkt gekommen. Wir sind alle der Meinung, dass du der Beste dafür bist. Schließlich hast da schon mal mit einen Baby gelebt und weist wie man sich richtig darum kümmert und es beschützen muss."

"In Ordnung! Ich mache es. Doch nur unter der Bedingung meinen Sohn und meine Frau wieder sehen zu dürfen." "Einverstanden, du darfst sie sehen, allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment. Sprechen ist allerdings nicht gestattet." Mit diesen Worten beendeten Leo und der andere Älteste ihr Gespräch. Dann beamte er sich auf die Erde. Er war so aufgeregt. Endlich konnte er sie wieder sehen. Leo hatte seine Familie so lange schon nicht mehr gesehen.


	3. Familientreffen

**Kapitel 2 – Familientreffen**

Leo landete im P3, dort war seine Familie. Er freute sich einen Blick auf sie werfen zu können, wenn es auch nur für kurz war. Es fiel ihm schwer zu wissen, dass er nicht mit ihnen reden durfte, allerdings musste er sie einfach sehen, um zu wissen, dass auch wirklich alles bei ihnen in Ordnung ist.

Er landete in dem kleinen Hinterzimmer des P3. Dort lag Chris, friedlich schlafend, auf dem Sofa und erwachte auch nicht als Leo ihn ansah. Darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und verlies den Raum. Bevor Leo auf die Bar zu lief, machte er sich unsichtbar. Vor der Bar saß Wyatt in seinem Laufstall und spielte, einen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, mit seinen Spielsachen. Dann sah er Piper, die hinter der Bar stand. Bei ihr schien auch alles in Ordnung zu sein. Leo war freute sich sehr, dass seine Familie gesund und glücklich war. Einen Augenblick später verließ Piper ihren Platz hinter der Bar und lief schnurstracks auf Wyatts Laufstall zu.

In diesem Moment realisierte Leo ihren dicken Bauch. Piper war offensichtlich schwanger. "Schwanger?" dachte er. "Wer mag wohl der neue Mann an Seiten seiner Ex – Frau und Vater des Kindes sein? Oder gab es gar keinen Neuen?" Leo dachte an Wyatts Geburtstag und die letzte gemeinsame Nacht mit Piper, in der Geisterwelt. Das Ganze war vor sechs Monaten geschehen. Von der Zeit her könnte es passen und dieses Baby sein einiges sein. Er würde gerne mit seiner Ex – Frau darüber reden, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht durfte. Leo musste sowieso weiter, den sein neuer Schützling und ihre Mutter warte, bereits auf ihn. Er beamte davon.


	4. Christina, Rose und die Anderen

**Kapitel 3 – Christina, Rose und die Anderen**

Rose, die Mutter des Mädchens, war nett und das kleine Mädchen war sehr süß. Sie hatte langes, braunes Haar und tief grüne Augen. Ihr Name lautete Christina Paula Andrews. Die Kleine erinnerte Leo an jemanden, aber ihm wurde nicht recht klar, wer das war.

Die Zeit zog ins Land und Leo hatte eine großartige Zeit mit dem kleinen Mädchen. Eines Tages brach sie sich ein Bein. Leo beamte sie und Rose ins Krankenhaus. Kurze Zeit später hatte der Doktor ihr Bein wieder gerichtet und eingegipst. Als die Drei wieder auf den Gang standen, schaute sich die Kleine um. Niemand war zu sehen. Wäre jemand in Sichtweite gewesen, hätte er gesehen wie sich die Drei in einem blauen Funkenregen auflösten. Einen kurzen Augenblick später materialisierten sie wieder, in einen ebenfalls leeren Flur einer anderen Station. Christina zeigte auf ein großes Fenster. Leo nahm sie hoch und ging mit, gefolgt von Rose, auf das große Fenster zu. Leo erkannte es sofort. Es handelte sich um die Kinderstation. In dem Raum hinter der Scheibe waren viele Babys zu sehen. Ein kleiner Junge erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit, seines Namens wegen. Christopher Perry Halliwell stand auf den Schild, das über dem kleinen Bettchen hing. Laut Geburtsdatum war er sieben Tage alt. "Halliwell", Leo erinnerte sich an die schwangere Piper. Dies musste ihr kleiner Junge sein. Warum hatte Piper ihn nach dem jungen, starrköpfigen und neurotischen Wächter des Lichtes genannt? Dann sah er sie. Gefolgt von den Schwestern und dem kleinen Wyatt betrat sie den Raum, ging zu dem Bettchen und hob das Baby heraus. Dann stand die Zeit still.


	5. Willst du es wirklich wissen?

**Kapitel 4 – Willst du es wirklich wissen?**

"Was machst du hier, Leo? fragte ihn der Älteste. Du sollst doch auf Christina aufpassen und nicht den Schwestern nachrennen." "Das tue ich auch nicht. Christina hat sich ihr Bein gebrochen und wir sind hier ins Krankenhaus gebeamte, um es richten zu lassen. Als das erledigt war, hat sie uns hier gebeamt. Anscheinend wollte sie einen Blick auf die kleinen Babys werfen. Keine Angst, es hat uns keiner dabei, gesehen." "Na, dann, tut es mir leid. Auf uns hat das ganz anders gewirkt."

"Ich habe eine Frage und möchte dass du ehrlich zu mir bist. Wer ist dieses Baby da und warum trägt er den gleichen Namen wie der junge Wächter des Lichtes, der Halliwell – Schwestern?" „Hmm", meinte der Älteste. Piper wäre bestimmt nicht besonders glücklich darüber, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich es dir erzähle, aber wir schulden es dir. Er trägt diese Namen, weil es für ihn bestimmt ist, ihn zu tragen. Der Kleine wurde nach seinem Großvater benannt. Seinen zweiten Vornamen verdankt er der Familientradition, den Kindern immer, auch, einen P – Namen zu geben." "Ich hatte einen anderen Grund vermutet." "Ja, es gab in der Tat auch noch einen zweiten Grund. Es war der junge Wächter des Lichtes, Chris Perry. Er rettete Wyatt, erfolgreich, vor dem Bösen und starb dabei. Chris wurde ermordet und zwar vor genau sieben Tagen." "Oh, das ist traurig", sagte Leo. "Trauriger als du denkst. Es war sein 23. Geburtstag, aber auch der Tag, an den sein gegenwärtiges Ich geboren wurde. Leo, er ist das Baby dort." "Du meist Future Boy, ist Pipers kleiner Junge?" "Ja, genau das ist er. Ihrer und Deiner." Leo schaute ihn geschockt an und erinnerte sich an alle Momente, die er und Chris miteinander verbracht hatten. Die meiste Zeit war er nicht sehr nett zu Chris gewesen. Er hatte seinen Sohn wie Dreck behandelt. Auf einmal überkam Leo das Gefühl zu dem kleinen Baby zu gehen und ihn ganz fest an sich zu drücken. Er wollte sich um seinen jüngsten Sohn kümmern, ihn lieben und eine glückliche Zukunft bereiten. Doch der Älteste erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass es ihm nicht gestattet ist, an der Seite von Piper, Wyatt und Baby Chris aufzutauchen. Weder jetzt, noch in der Zukunft.

Er weinte unkontrolliert. "Leo, hör sofort damit auf! Was geschehen ist kannst du jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Außerdem warten andere Aufgaben auf dich. Christina, sie ist nun deine Zukunft." "Ich kann nicht mehr ohne meine Familie leben." "Wenn du wirklich deine Familie willst, dann solltest du auf das kleine Mädchen aufpassen und dich um sie kümmern. Christina gehört auch zu deiner Familie." Leo verstand nicht. Erst sah er das Mädchen und dann den Ältesten an. „Ich verstehen nicht, was du meist?" "Das hast du nie getan und ich wundere mich immer wieder warum. Sie sieht Piper und Chris doch so ähnlich. Und zwar deshalb, weil sie Future Chris Tochter ist. Deine Enkelin. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters ist sie nun eine Halbwaise. Christina braucht alle Hilfe, die sie bekommen kann. Sollte dir deine Familie wirklich soviel wert sein, wie du sagst, darfst du sie niemals im Stich lassen." In diesem Moment beamte sich der Älteste hinweg. Gleichzeitig wurde alles im Gebäude wieder normal.


	6. Neues Schicksal

**Kapitel 5 – Neues Schicksal**

Piper, das Baby und die Schwestern verließen den Raum. Leo folgte ihnen nicht, aber er wusste was er jetzt zu tun hatte. Leo ging in die Knie und hob das kleine Mädchen hoch. Fasziniert betrachte er seine Enkeltochter, während er sie ganz fest an sich gedrückte. Sie war so hübsch und sah tatsächlich aus wie eine Mischung aus Chris und Piper. „Mein Gott", dachte er sich. „Wie hatte er so blind sein können, die Ähnlichkeit von Piper und ihm selbst, mit Chris nicht zu erkennen und auch nicht die seiner Enkeltochter mit seiner Ex- Frau und seinem Sohn." Leo schwor sich immer für Christina und Rose da zu sein.

„Leo?" riss ihn eine junge Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er lächelte das kleine Mädchen an. „Ja, Engelchen?" fragte er seine Enkelin. „Heim!", entgegnete das junge Kind. „Okay!" erwiderte er und schaute Rose an. Sie nickte. „Doch diesmal laufen wir." Er drehte sich nochmals zu dem Fenster hin, wo die Babys lagen. Das Bettchen war nun leer. Eine ältere Krankenschwester machte sich gerade dran das Namensschildchen zu entfernen und das Bettzeug zu wechseln. In nicht allzu ferner Zeit würde dort ein anderes Kind liegen und auf seine Familie warten.

Ob er seinen Sohn jemals wieder sehen würde? Wahrscheinlich nicht, da es ihm nicht gestattet war, aber wer wusste schon was die Zukunft für ihn bereithielt. Leo war auf jeden Fall nicht mehr allein, er hatte ja seine Enkeltochter und Rose. Er war sich sicher, sie würde ihm noch viel Freude bereiten. Besonders wenn sie genauso neurotisch und schwierig wie ihr Vater, Chris, werden würde.


	7. Verloren und gewonnen

**Kapitel 6 – Verloren und gewonnen**

Später am Abend redete er mit Rose, um sie über alles, was heute so geschehen war und er erfahren hatte, zu informieren. Von der Tatsache mit seiner Ex – Frau und seinem jüngsten Sohn, den er nie wieder sehen durfte, wenn es nach den Ältesten ging. Aber auch von der erfreulichen Nachricht, das Christina seine Enkeltochter ist und er sich von nun an immer um sie und Rose kümmern würde. Rose war verwundert über das was Leo ihr erzählte und fand es sehr ungerecht für Leo und Chris, das die Ältesten einem Vater und seinem Sohn, einfach so verboten einander auch nur sehen zu dürfen. „Wie würde es das Kind prägen? Was würde der Kleine von einem Vater denken, der niemals für ihn da war? Sicherlich würde er es nicht verstehen können und seinen Dad dafür hassen, das er nicht Teil seines Leben ist." Rose forderte Leo auf, dass er das nicht so hinnehmen solle, sondern sich gegen die Entscheidung der Ältesten wären müsse. Leo schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht zustimmen. Es bereitet ihm zuviel Angst es dagegen zu tun oder zu sagen. Er hatte schließlich noch mehr zu verlieren als Piper und Chris und das waren der Kontakt und das Zusammenleben mit seiner Enkeltochter. Er wollte diese Chance einfach nicht vergeuden. Rose verstand und versuchte gleichzeitig ihn aus seinen dunkeln Gedanken zu befreien. „Ob Christina dich eines Tages auch mal Grandpa nennen darf?" fragte Rose. Auf Leo´s Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lächeln. „Aber sicher, doch! Lieber heute, als morgen, " entgegnete er.

Doch dann, fiel ihn ein, dass da noch etwas anderes war, über das er dringend mit der Mutter seiner Enkeltochter reden musste. Sofort verschwand das Lächeln wieder. Diese Regung entging Rose nicht. „Was ist los, Leo?" wollte sie wissen. „Es gibt da noch etwas über das wir reden müssen, etwas Trauriges." „Was ist los? Jetzt sprich schon!" „Es geht um Future Chris." „Was ist mit ihm?" „Die Ältesten haben mir erzählt, dass er vor sieben Tagen gestorben ist, an seinem 23. Geburtstag. Er hat Wyatt gerettet und das hat ihm das Leben gekostet." „Oh, mein Gott, " rief Christinas Mum. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen. Sie musste sich setzen, denn die Nachricht war hart für sie. Rose hatte sie verspielt, die Chance Chris mit seiner kleinen Tochter bekannt zu machen. Und das alles nur weil sie so lange Angst, vor seiner Antwort und der Tatsache was er wohl tun würde, wenn er die Wahrheit wusste, hatte. „Warum, musste er sterben?" fragte sie sich. Er war doch die Liebe ihres Lebens gewesen. Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Doch ihr war auch bewusst, dass das Schicksal seltsame Wege ging und man einfach nicht immer einen Einfluss ausüben konnte. Was geändert werden sollte, das konnte man auch ändern. Alles andere nicht. Future Chris´ Tod war wohl etwas von den Tatsachen die das Schicksal nicht geändert haben wollte. Rose wurde das schmerzlich bewusst. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und fing noch heftiger und hemmungsloser an zu weinen. Leo brach das fast das Herz und er musste genauso weinen wie sie. Er setzte sich neben Rose, legte seinen Arm um ihrer Schultern und versuchte tröstende Worte an sie zu richten. Offensichtlich kamen sie nicht bei ihr an, da sie keine Reaktion zeigte.

Dann nahm er ein blaues Funkeln war. Zwischen Rose und ihm, erschien ein kleines Mädchen. Es war Christina. Sie schaute erst ihre Mum und dann Leo an. Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck. Dann streckte sie ihre Arme aus. Einen Richtung Rose und einen Richtung Leo. Die beiden Erwachsen verstanden die Geste. Sie stecken ebenfalls ihre Arme aus und umarmten Christina. Sie war zwar noch sehr jung, aber offensichtlich hatte die Kleine bereits gespürt, dass ihre Familie sie brauchte. Instinktiv hatte sie sich zu ihnen gebeamt und getan was ihr in den Sinn kam.

Leo fasste wieder neuen Mut. Was auch immer kam, sie würden das gemeinsam schaffen. Darüber war sie sich jetzt noch sicherer als jemals zuvor. Die Drei saßen noch ein Weile, in stiller Umarmung, nebeneinander. Erst schlief Christina ein, dann Rose und schließlich auch Leo. Gegen Mitternacht wurde Leo wieder wach. Er beamte Rose in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog ihrer Schuhe aus und legte eine Decke über sie. Sie sollte es warm haben. Die Klamotten wechselte er nicht, er war sich nicht sicher ob es in Ordnung war wenn es dies tun würde. Das sollte Rose lieber selbst tun, wenn sie wieder wach wurde. Christina erwachte kurz, als er sich mit der Kleinen in ihr Zimmer beamte. Leo versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er wollte auch nicht das Rose wach wurde. Da er sich schon öfters um seinen ältesten Sohn, Wyatt, gekümmert hatte, erkannte er schnell was los war. Christina brauchte einfach eine neue Windel. Er wickelte sie neu und zog ihr einen grünen, mit weißen Hasen bestickten, Schlafanzug an. Dann legte er sie in das Bettchen. Es dauerte nicht mal zwei Minuten, da war sie auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Leise verließ Leo, das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Natürlich hätte er sich auch beamen können, doch er hatte bedenken, das das Geräusch und das blaue Funkeln sie erneut wecken würden. Schließlich betrat er das Gästezimmer, was nun sein Zimmer war. Er zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts und das T- Shirt aus und lege sich in sein Bett. Auch bei ihm brauchte es nicht lange, bis er in einem tiefen Schlummer versank.


	8. Die Zukunft

**Kapitel 7 – Die Zukunft**

Leo hielt sein Versprechen gegenüber Rose und Christina und verbrachte jeden möglichen Moment mit seiner Enkeltochter und deren Mutter.

Die Kleine wuchs zu einer liebenswerte und wunderbaren jungen Frau, mit starken magischen Kräften, heran. Die Männer standen Schlange um ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Sie war nicht nur klug, sondern auch bildhübsch mit ihrem schulterlangem, dauergewellten Haaren und ihren tief grünen Augen. Im Alter von 25 Jahren verschenkte sie ihr Herz an einen jungen Architekten, aus Berkeley, namens Jerry Jones. Die beiden heiraten ein Jahr später. Weitere zwei Jahre danach wurden Christina Paula Andrews – Jones und ihr Mann Jerry Vater von Zwillingen, die sie auf die Namen Emely-Piper und Steven-Leonard taufen. Rose und Leo waren so stolz auf die „ihre Kleine". Ihr beider Erbe und das von Future Chris würde weiter leben, in den Zwillingen und deren zukünftigen Familien.

Christina wusste bescheid über die Geschichte ihrer Familie. Rose und Leo hatten ihr alles über Wyatt, die mächtigen Drei, sie beide und natürlich ihren Dad, Future Chris, und seine Baby Version erzählt. Sie war sehr stolz Teil einer so mächtigen Familie zu sein und ihr Vermächtnis durch ihren Mann und ihre Kinder weitergeben zu können. Jedoch erfüllte es sie mit Traurigkeit zu erfahren, das ihr Vater so früh gestorben war und sie seine gegenwärtige Version niemals kennen lernen dürfen sollte. Sie hätte ihn so gerne kennen gelernt, auch wenn dieser junge Mann, abgesehen von der Genetik, womöglich nicht mehr so viel mit ihrem Vater zu tun hatte. Sie wollte ja auch nicht los rennen und rufen: „Hallo Daddy, da bin ich!" Das hätte er ehe nicht geglaubt. Oder doch? Vielleicht hatten die Ältesten deshalb soviel Angst, dass womöglich etwas in Chris, Leo, Rose oder sie als das, das sie waren, erkennen würde und anfing Fragen zu stellen, die sie nicht beantworten wollen.

Sie wollte es nicht, doch schweren Herzen stimmte auch sie zu, Chris, Wyatt und die Schwestern nicht wieder zu treffen oder irgendwelche Recherchen über sie anzustellen, genau wie es schon Leo und Rose vor ihr getan hatten. Rose und Leo folgten diesen Regeln und die Ältesten bewunderten sie dafür. Im Gegenzug gaben sie den Beiden gelegentlich ein neues Foto, derer, die sie niemals persönlich mehr treffen durften.


	9. Hallo Dad!

**Kapitel 8 – Hallo Dad!**

Was Christina betraf, hatte das Schicksal etwas andere Pläne. Christina, ihr Mann und die mittlerweile ein Jahr alten Zwillinge waren nach Berkeley gezogen.

Sie waren gerade mit den Kleinen im Park spazieren, als sie jemanden sah, mit dem sie niemals gerechnet hätte. Er hatte kurzes braunes Haar, grüne Augen, saß auf einer Bank und war in ein Buch über Theaterwissenschaften vertieft. Sie erkannte ihn sofort wieder, durch die vielen Erzählungen und die wenigen Bilder die man ihr von ihm gezeigt hatte. Das war Chris, ihr Dad. Na ja, zumindest die Version, die er heute war. Sie hätte sich zu gerne mit ihm unterhalten, doch ihr war klar, dass sie das nicht durfte. Daher versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich an der Parkbank vorbei zu kommen, ohne von ihm entdeckt zu werden.

Sie war gerade auf seiner Höhe als Emely, ihrem Bruder den heiß geliebten Bär Wuschel wegnahm. Steven fing an zu weinen und Emely ließ erschreckt den Teddy fallen, der direkt vor Chris´ Füßen landet. Christina war klar, dass dies nicht unbemerkt weitergehen würde. Sie versuchte ihren Sohn, und ihre Tochter die mittlerweile auch zu weinen begonnen hatte, zu trösten. Bei Steven gelang es ihr, doch bei Emely nicht. „Alles klar?" vernahm Christina eine Stimme. Sie blickte vom Kinderwagen auf. Vor ihr stand Chris. Er hatte das Buch auf die Parkbank gelegt und den Teddy in der Hand, den Emely noch einen Augenblick zuvor fallen gelassen hatte. „Ja, es geht schon. Einfach nur Geschwisterrivalität. Meine Tochter hat ihrem Bruder den Teddy weggenommen." „Oh", sagte Chris. Das kenne ich. Mein großer Bruder Wyatt und ich haben uns auch immer um das Spielzeug gezankt. Mal hat er, mal habe ich gewonnen. Das legt sich bestimmt wieder. Also ich liebe Wyatt sehr und bei den Beiden wird es bestimmt nicht anders sein." „Bestimmt", meinte Christina. Sie nahm den Bär in Empfang den Chris ihr entgegen hielt und verstaute ihn im Korb des Kinderwagens. Der musst erstmal gewaschen werden bevor Steven ihn wieder in die Arme nehmen konnte. Emely weinte immer noch. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Auf einmal verstummte das Weinen. Als sie von dem Netz, in dem sie den Bär verstaut hatte, wieder aufblickte, sah sie wie Chris sich zum dem kleine Mädchen hinunter gebückt hatte und sie Arm kitzelte. Sie fing an zu lachen. Steven schaute zu den Beiden herüber und Chris verstand, das als Aufforderung, das gleiche mit ihm zu machen. Auch er fing an zu lachen. Als die Kids beruhigt waren sah er wieder Christina an.

„Vielen Dank." „Gerne. Ich liebe Kinder. In näherer Zukunft hätte ich auch gerne mal welche. Ihr Mann kann sich glücklich schätzen, eine so tolle Frau und so süße Kinder zu haben. Ich heiße übrigens Christopher Perry Halliwell. Die meisten nennen mich aber einfach Chris. Mit wem habe ich eigentlich die Ehre?" „Christina Paula Andrews-Jones", entgegnete sie und die Beiden heißen Emely und Steven." Bewusst hatte sie nicht den zweiten Namen ihrer Kinder genannt. Sie wollte nicht das Chris sich Gedanken darüber machte, warum sie wohl so hießen. Eigentlich hätte sie ja nicht mal mit ihm reden dürfen, aber das war ihr im Augenblick total egal. Das Schicksal hatte sie schließlich in die Situation gebracht. Christina hatte schließlich versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu erregen, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert. Möglicherweise hatte das Schicksal sogar gewollt das sie ihren Vater sehen und mit ihm reden konnte. Chris bat sie sich kurz zu setzten und etwas zu reden. Er erzählte ihr dass er Schauspielerei studierte und sein Studium, ab dem nächsten Semester, in New York fortsetzen würde. Sie ließ ihn erzählen und hörte begeistert zu, was ihr „Vater" zu sagen hatte. Wenn er eine Frage stellte, versuchte sie diese zu beantworten ohne sich zu verraten. Christina wollte nicht das er herausfand das sie seine Tochter waren und die Kinder seine Enkelkinder. Sie wollte einfach nur dass er sie alle mochte.

Dann piepste seine Armbanduhr. „Sorry, ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte er. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder." „Wer weiß", erwiderte Christina. „Ich wünsche ihnen auf jeden Fall viel Glück in der Zukunft." „Vielen Dank. Ich ihnen auch. Passen sie gut auf sich und ihre wunderbaren Kinder auf." Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würden sie sich nie wieder sehen. Sie durften das einfach nicht. Daher gab sie ihm nicht ihre Adresse und fragte ihn auch nicht nach seiner. Chris hatte sich schon umgedreht, als Christina sich zu etwas hinreisen ließ, dass möglicherweise der größte Fehler ihres Lebens war. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und dann fand sie es. Es handelte sich um ein Foto ihrer Familie (Christina und den Kindern). Sie rief Chris Namen. Als dieser sich umgedreht hatte drückte sie ihm, wortlos das Bild in die Hand. Verblüfft, aber lächelnd nahm er es ihn Empfang. „Danke, Christina", sagte er. Sie lächelte in nochmals an und ging. Er winkte den drei nochmals zu Abschied zu und ging in Richtung Campus. Christina, Emely and Steven winkten zurück und ging davon.

Die Drei nahmen einen Weg der genau in die entgegen gesetzter Richtung führte für die sich Chris entschieden hatte. Sie war aufgeregt und fertig auf einmal. Alles was sie jetzt noch wollte war ein keine Auszeit. So entschied sie sich, zusammen mit den Kindern, nach Hause zu gehen. Als sie dort angekommen waren schliefen die Zwillinge bereits. Christina wechselte ihre Windeln, sowie Kleidung und legte sie in ihre Betten. Sie schaltete das Baby Phone an und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort legte sie sich auf das Sofa und döste ein. Erst die Ankunft ihres Mannes weckte sie wieder auf.


	10. Die Wege, die sie gingen 1 – Christina

**Kapitel 9 – Die Wege, die sie gingen 1**

_**1. Christina**_

Sie war so glücklich ihren Vater getroffen zu haben. Er hatte sogar seine Enkelkinder kennen lernen können, auch wenn er nicht wusste, dass sie das waren. Chris hatte sogar gesagt, dass es ihm gefallen würde, wenn sie ein Teil seiner Familie wären. Ihr Dad mochte sie und ihre Kinder, das war alles was zählte.

Zuerst überlegt sie ihrem Mann, Rose oder Leo etwas von dem Zusammentreffen zu erzählen, doch nach erneuten Überlegungen entschied sie, das es sicherer wäre, wenn keiner etwas davon wüsste. Sie fürchtete sich vor der Rache der Ältesten. Christina war sehr überrascht als nicht passierte. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob die Ältesten, die nahezu alles sahen, dieses Zusammentreffen übersehen hatten oder ob sie möglicherweise gewollte hatten, dass die Beiden sich treffen.

Nach allem was gesehen war schuldeten sie Chris und seiner ganzen Familie sehr viel. Speziell Chris, den er (sein zukünftiges Ich) war schließlich der jenige der sein Leben gegeben hatte um, nicht nur seine Familie, sondern auch die ganze Welt und die Zukunft zu retten. Dies schloss die Ältesten sein. Christina wusste nicht, warum sie diese Sachen geschehen ließen, aber auf der anderen Seite war es ihr auch ziemlich egal im Augenblick.

Die junge Frau war glücklich und das war alles was sie im Moment wissen musste. Ihren Vater getroffen und mit ihm geredet zu haben war nun ein wichtiger Teil ihrer Erinnerungen. Es war eine ihrer glücklichsten Erinnerungen überhaupt. Es gab nur eine die noch großartiger was als diese. Dabei handelte es sich um die Geburt ihrer Zwillinge.

Christina entschied sich allerdings die Magie nicht länger Teil ihrer Familie sein zu lassen. Sie selbst hatte diese ehe immer sehr selten genutzt. Das hatte auch seinen Grund sie empfand sie mehr als Gefahr, denn als Gabe. Sie wollte auch ihre Kinder, Enkelkinder usw. vor dieser vermeintlichen Gefahr bewahren. Sie sorgte dafür dass ihre und die magischen Fähigkeiten ihrer Kinder für immer von ihnen genommen wurden und somit an niemanden ihrer Familie mehr weiter vererbt werden würden. Die Kinder vermissten sie nicht, da sie ihre noch nicht bekommen hatten und sie konnte gut ohne sie Leben. Nun brauchte sie keine Angst mehr vor Dämonen oder anderen Wesen zu haben, die es nur auf ihre und die magischen Fähigkeiten ihrer Familie abgesehen hatten. Sie konnten nun ein relativ unproblematisches Leben leben.

Dies konnte sie allerdings nicht allein durchführen. Christina brauchte eine stärkere Macht. Sie hätte ja diese Schwestern gefragt, aber das konnte sie ja nicht. Also rief sie eine höhere Macht um Hilfe an. Die Ältesten taten es für sie. Sie waren beeindruckt, das Christina diesen Weg gehen wollte und beschlossen sie dafür zu belohnen. Sie und die Kinder würden ihren Vater / Großvater noch einmal sehen dürfen. Das sagten sie ihr zwar nicht, aber sie sorgten dafür dass es geschah, als die Zeit reif war.


	11. Die Wege, die sie gingen 2 – Christopher

**Kapitel 10 – Die Wege, die sie gingen 2**

_**2. Christopher**_

Chris wunderte sich immer noch über die junge Frau, als er am späten Abend wieder zu Hause ankam. Er dachte darüber nach warum sie ihm das Bild gegeben hatte. Er kannte sie ja gar nicht wirklich und er war sich sicher das es umgedreht genauso war. Was auch immer der Grund war, Chris konnte ihn nicht finden, aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Irgendwie hatte es sich richtig angefühlt das Bild von ihr zu nehmen. Jenes Bild das sie mit den Zwillingen zeigte. Irgendwie konnte Chris das Gefühl nicht abschütteln mit den Dreien verbunden zu sein. Aber wie konnte das sein. Dies war eine gute Frage an Mum, die Tanten und seine Onkels. Einer von ihnen musste dazu bestimmt etwas sagen können.

Einige Zeit verging und Chris fragte jeden seiner Familie, ob sie irgendwas über Drei wüssten. Sie erwiderten alle, dass sie nichts darüber wussten. Chris hatte das Gefühl, das ein paar seiner Familienmitglieder ihn anlogen. Er überlegte noch etwas direkter und eindringlicher zu fragen, doch dann entschloss er sich dagegen. Wenn es da wirklich etwas über Christina, die Kinder und ihn gab und sie ihm nichts darüber sagen wollten oder konnten, dann gab es sicherlich gute Gründe dafür. Es liebte dieses süße Foto und er wollte es jeden zeigen. Um dies möglich zu machen ging er am nächsten Tag einkaufen und kaufte einen schönen, hölzernen Bilderrahmen. Diesen stellte er auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo er für sehr lange Zeit stehen blieb.

Viele Leute, welche ihn in den nächsten Jahren besuchten, stellen Fragen zu diesem Bild und wollten wissen wer diese Leute denn seihen. Jedem der es wissen wollte, erzählte er die Geschichte, wie er die junge Frau und ihre Kinder im Park getroffen hatte und wie sie ihm das Bild gegeben hatte. Einige verstanden ihn, aber die Meisten verstanden nicht warum Chris ein Bild von einer Frau und ihren zwei Kinder aufhob die kaum kannte. Eine Familie die er nur einmal in seinem ganzen Leben getroffen hatte. Die meisten dachten darüber nach, entschieden jedoch nichts weiter dazu zu sagen. Schließlich war es sein Leben und sein Entscheidung war er wollte oder auch nicht. Chris war dickköpfig und wenn er etwas wollte, dann setzte er das auch durch egal was die anderen dazu sagten.

Er hob es auch auf als er eines Tages heiratete. Nun stand es allerdings nicht mehr auf seinem Schreibtisch. Da standen nur die Bilder seiner „neuen" Frau und den Kindern. Chris hatte nur einen andern Platz, für das Bild von Christina und den Kindern gefunden. Es fand einen Ehrenplatz auf dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer, zwischen vielen Familienfotos (von Wyatt, ihm, seiner Mum, seinem Großvater, seinen Tanten, deren Männer, Kindern und vielen andern Menschen) welche an Geburtstagen, Hochzeiten, Urlaubsreisen oder anderen Gelegenheiten gemacht worden waren. Es war ein sehr guter Platz und es zeigte jedem wie viel ihm die junge Frau und die Kinder wert waren. Denn ansonsten hätte er es bestimmt nicht zwischen als diese Familienfotos gestellt und jeder wusste das. Jedes Mal wenn er diese Bild ansah hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl seine Familie anzusehen. Er wurde dieses Gefühl einfach nicht los. Traurigerweise erfuhr er niemals wie Recht er doch mit dem Gefühl hatte, das diese Drei irgendwie zu seiner Familie gehörten.

Er traf Christina und die Kids nie wieder (Was nicht so ganz stimmte, den er sah sie wieder, doch es wurde es wurde ihn nicht bewusste und er konnte sich auch später nicht mehr daran erinnern.). Durch das Foto lebte die Erinnerung an die Drei, für ihn, weiter, jedes Mal wenn er das Bild ansah.

Er heiratete eine Frau namens Bianca Anderson. Ja es war die Phoenix Hexe, mit der er auch in der anderen Zeitlinie verlobt gewesen war. Sie war ein Polizei Sergeant bei einer Spezialeinheit in New York City. Seine Frau war damit einverstanden dass das Bild von Rose und den Kindern auf dem Kamin stehen blieb. Dies war der Platz, den Chris für das Bild ausgewählt hatte nachdem er es von seinem Schreibtisch genommen hatte. Sie und Chris lebten in einem großen Penthouse in der Nähe des Central Parks.

Er spielte eine Menge Rollen auf den Broadway. Seine erste war im Frank Farians Musical „Daddy Cool", welche im Jahr 2007 in London uraufgeführt worden war und danach ein über Jahrzehnte wurde, wie zuvor "Cat's", "Phantom of the Opera" and "Starlight Express". Magie bliebt immer ein Bestandteil in Chris und Biancas Familie.


	12. Die Wege, die sie gingen 3 – Steven and

**Kapitel 11 – Die Wege, die sie gingen 3**

_**3. Steven - Leonard**_

Steven wuchs zu einem staatlichen, süßen und liebenswerten Mann heran.

Was seinen Beruf betraf folgte er, in gewisser Weise, seinem Großvater. Er wurde „Der Prince der Unterwelt". Nein er war natürlich nicht der neue, böse Herrscher der Unterwelt. Dies war nur der Name seiner Band. Es handelte sich um eine Hard Rock Band. Dies war auch der Grund warum er und die anderen Mitglieder sich für diesen Namen entschieden hatten. Seine Familie war nicht begeistert gewesen, das er diesen Beruf und diesen Bandnamen gewählt hatte. Es war sein Wunsch und sie akzeptierten es, schließlich musste er in Zukunft damit leben. Allerdings war nicht abzustreiten, das der Bandname sehr gut mit den Klamotten und den Liedertexten überein passten. Steven war ein ziemlich guter Singer. Er und seine Band hatten einige Hits in den Top Ten. Ihr bester Song schaffte es sogar auf Platz drei. Er hieß „Fire of destiny".

Steven heirate nicht. Jedoch lebte er viele Jahre in glücklicher Beziehung mit dem Drummer seiner Band, Marek Candleson.

_**4. Emely - Piper**_

Emely tat sich in Sachen Berufswahl nicht so leicht, wie ihr Bruder. Nach dem sie die Highschool beendet hatte machte sie erst mal ein Jahr Praktika. Letztlich entdeckte sie doch den richtigen Beruf für sich. Sie wollte Zahnarzt werden. Als die Schule wieder begann schieb sie sich an der Uni ein. Einige Jahre später machte sie ihren Abschluss als beste ihres Jahrganges. Danach war sie einige Zeit in einer Praxis angestellt. Als sie schließlich genug Geld zusammen hatte, eröffnete sie ihre eigene Praxis.

Drei Jahre später fand sie, in einem Patienten, bei dem sie gerade eine Wurzelbehandlung durchgeführt hatte, die Liebe ihres Lebens. Nur ein halbes Jahr später heiraten die Beiden. Im laufe der Zeit wurden Emely und ihr Mann Allan Eltern von zwei Jungs, die sie Victor und Lawrence taufen.


	13. Das Geschenk der Ältesten

**Kapitel 12 – Das Geschenk der Ältesten**

Es war ein schöner Abend in New York City. Um genau zu sein, war es Christinas Geburtstag. Ihr Mann, der zurzeit ein großes Bauprojekt in New York plante, hatte früher Schluss gemacht und um mit seinen Lieben einen schönen Tag zu verbringen. Das war auch dringend mal wieder nötig. Er hatte seine Familie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, die lebten schließlich in Kalifornien. Die Drei hatten extra eine Woche frei genommen um ihn in New York zu besuchen und die Stadt zu erkunden. Jerry arbeitete bereits seit vier Monaten, nahezu ohne Unterbrechung, hier in New York. Außerdem wollte er den Geburtstag seiner Frau gebührend feiern.

Als erstes gingen sie in ein schickes und teueres, französisches Restaurant. Nachdem sie zu Ende geschlemmt hatte warfen sie noch einen kurzen Blick über die Stadt (Es war ihnen gelungen kurz vor der Schließung noch auf die Besucherplattform des Empire State Building zu kommen.). Krönender Abschluss des Abends war der Besuch eines Musicals. Jerry wusste, das seine Frau diese mehr gerne mochte, daher hatte er die Karten besorgt, auch wenn er und die Kinder nicht so besonderst darauf standen. Doch es war der Ehrentag ihrer Frau.

Nach kurzem anstehen waren sie bereits in der Vorhalle angelangt. Er besorgte etwas zu trinken für sich und seine Familie, sowie ein Buch für seine Frau. Diese freute sich riesig. Der Gong zur Vorstellung kam kurze Zeit später. Sie allen genossen die Vorstellung und Christinas Augen leuchten wie Sterne, immer wenn der männliche Hauptdarsteller die Bühne betrat. Als Pause war und Jerry gerade mal auf die Toilette gegangen war, traten die Kinder an sie heran. „Mum, was ist los. Du stahlst ja so?" „Stimmt. Dafür gibt es auch einen bestimmten Grund." Sie blätterte ihn ihrem Buch und hielt es den Kindern hin. Es zeigte den männlichen Hauptdarsteller. „Was ist mit ihm?" wollte Steven wissen. „Das, meine Lieben, ist der nette Mann aus dem Park, der eueren Teddy aufgehoben hat und dem ich das Foto gegeben habe", sagte Christina. „Moment mal, du hast doch mal gesagt, das dieser Mann dein Dad sei und das du ihn nicht mehr treffen dürftest", meinte Emely. „Richtig, das ist mein Dad und es scheint so, als ob die Ältesten uns allen Dreien noch mal eine Chance geben würden." „Unser Grandpa ist einer der Stars dieser Show? Wow das ist ja echt cool", entgegneten Steven und Emely wie aus einem Mund. „Weiß Dad bescheid oder Grandpa?" wollte Emely wissen. „Nein, das tun sie nicht und ich glaube wir sollte diese Chance genießen und schweigen." Die Beiden erklärten sich einverstanden, auch wenn sie gerne noch mehr gehabt hätten. Als der Gong zur zweiten Teil erklang war sie alle schnell wieder an ihren Plätzen. Christina starrte wieder wie gebannt auf die Bühne. Ein Blick nach rechts verriet Jerry, dass seine Kinder nun das Gleiche taten. „Was ist hier los?" fragte er sich. „Wieso waren seine Kinder den von jetzt auf gleich zu Musical Stars mutiert?" Nun gut er verstand es nicht und er fragte auch nach Ende der Veranstaltung nicht weiter. Denn er war sich sicher, dass er die Antwort auch nicht verstehen würde.

Es war schon spät als sie alle in ein Taxi stiegen das sie zu der kleinen Wohnung bringen sollte in der Jerry wohnte und auch die provisorische Unterkunft für seine Familie aufgebaut hatte. Sie hatten noch ein paar Minuten zurückzulegen als Jerry etwas aus seiner Jackentasche zog und es seiner Frau reichte. Es handelte sich um einen Umschlag. In freudiger Erwartung öffnete sie den Umschlag. Darin befand sich eine Karte oder ein Foto, wie es schien. Als sie es herauszog blieb ihr Mund vor lauter Erstaunen weit offen stehen. Dann brach sie in Freudentränen aus, umarmte ihren Mann (soweit das im angeschnallten Zustand möglich ist) und gab ihm einen Kuss. Die Karte war ein Foto gewesen. Ein Foto von dem männlichen Hauptdarsteller des Musicals, an dem Christinas Augen die ganze Zeit geheftet hatten. „Tausend Dank, Jerry. Wie hast du das geschafft?" „Zufall", meinte er.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Klo, als er zur Tür hereinkam und sich an das nächste Urinal stellte. Als wir fertig war und die Hände wuschen, sprach ich ihn an." „Sind sie nicht der männlich Hauptdarsteller?" Der Mann lächelte kurz und nickte. „Mein Rollen Name ist Andrew, aber in Wirklichkeit heiße ich Christopher Perry Halliwell." „Ich bin Jerry Jones und meine Frau ist ein riesiger Fan von ihnen." „Wenn das so ist, dann kommen sie doch mal kurz mit sagte er." Gemeinsam gingen sie seine Umkleidekabine. Er suchte noch einer Autogramkarte und einem Stift und fragte Jerry nach dem Vornamen seiner Frau. Chris schrieb ihr eine Widmung. Dann mussten sie auch schon wieder gehen. Die Vorstellung sollte gleich beginnen und Chris musste auf die Bühne und Jerry bei seine Familie.

Nun hielt Christina das Autogram in der Hand. Die Inschrift lautet:

An Christina den besten Fan den man sich wünschen kann.

Verbunden in ewiger Erinnerung.

Christopher Perry Halliwell

Es war ein toller Geburtstag und sogar ihr Dad hatte, in gewisser Weise, mit ihr gefeiert.

So lebten sie alle ein gutes Leben und hatte eine schöne, wenn auch keine gemeinsame, Zukunft, weil das Schicksal so wollte. Doch die Erinnerungen blieben für immer.

**-– End -–**


End file.
